Employees and contractors of enterprises often use computing devices to access enterprise resources, such as enterprise email and data. Because enterprise resources may include confidential information, enterprises typically enact measures to prevent unauthorized access to their resources. However, vulnerabilities in user devices may increase the risk of unauthorized access to enterprise resources.
Malicious software, or “malware,” is one type of vulnerability that can facilitate unauthorized access to enterprise resources. Malicious software can include programs that are intended to perform malicious activity, such as deleting data or defeating security measures.
Other types of vulnerabilities include defects, or “bugs,” in software components of computing devices. Although these types of defects may not be malicious by themselves, malicious users can exploit defects in order to perform malicious acts. For example, the Stagefright bug is a known defect in a software library for the ANDROID operating system. The Stagefright bug is a defect in the ANDROID operating system's Stagefright software library used to render various types of multimedia files. Malicious users can potentially exploit the Stagefright defect in order to execute malicious code through videos included in multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages. In particular, a malicious user can exploit the Stagefright defect as a backdoor to perform malicious functionality through unauthorized remote code execution and privilege escalation.
Enterprise Mobility Management (EMM) vendors can manage mobile devices, networks, and enterprise computing systems for enterprises. As part of their management duties, EMM vendors can be responsible for identifying devices that potentially include vulnerabilities.
As such, there currently exists a need to identify devices that potentially include vulnerabilities.